Hasky Becomes President
by i really like sanji okay
Summary: Remeber Hasky? Well as the title suggests, she becomes president. *REQUEST*


I own nothing. Whenever I decided to write more to this, I kept thinking about Launch. They both are a lot alike.

Requests are closed. I have to Update Allori and Do a one shot fics of Yugioh! My new found love!

Hasky smirked putting her feet on the desk in front of her and hands behind her head. "I could get used to this." She said quietly, thinking back to how she did it all.

_Guards littered the main doors of the white house. No one had hired Hasky in a month since younger and cheaper thieves and come around. Hasky brought out her gun, hiding on a ledge near the ceiling. She shot off most of the guards from her hiding place, quickly maneuvering around her enemies. She shot up the steps and opened the doors to the presidents office with a bam, making her appearance quite a surprise surprise the guards. The blond quickly shot them off as well, and put the gun to presidents head. "Say adios Mr. President." She was about to shoot him till he pleaded "PLEASE! I'll give you anything you want! Just please don't kill me!" She could already have anything she wanted. And she did. But she was interested in what he had to offer._

_"What do you have to offer?"_

_"My services?"_

_Hasky roller her eyes, kicking him sending the President spiraling off onto the grown. Then clamped her boot down on top of him. "Not good enough." She said sweetly.  
_

_"My job?"  
_

_The thief's eyes widened. His job? "Whats the catch?"_

_"N-nothing!"_

_"You sure? Because it'd be easy to end this now and forever."_

_"P-please! We'll do all the paperwork!"_

_Hasky thought for a minute and smiled. "You got a deal. NOW GO!" He scrambled out of the room. _

Hasky laughed, causing the newly posted guards to jump. Just then, a man came in, a deposited a stack of papers in front of her. "W-what?!" She asked, bringing out her gun and pointing on his nose. "Whats the meaning of this?!"

"W-well Ms. Hasky," he said trembling, "You have these sheets to sign! We've done all the paper work for you to become president, and I'm sure the inauguration can be done later, but these are for the war! There's a war in Diablo City, and the leader of a gang that has been taking our troops and sending them to grave!" Hasky had never paid attention to politics or wars. But she had a plan to solve this. "Get me a plane. I'm going to pay the wretch a little visit."

In Diablo City

A man in black smiled as he drove back to his base. But he had to stop the truck because a tall figure stood in his way. "Ey! Get out of the road ya bitch!" He got out, cocking his gun. There stood a blond woman holding a rifle. "Hey!" He smirked. "If it isn't Hasky? Long time no see!" Hasky recognized this man as Hector Valcotz, a horrible thief that she didn't even like. A couple years ago, he had nearly won a fight if she hadn't dodged a bullet he shot. That was forgivable. But, that MOUNTAIN of paperwork. Her eyes blazed with fury. No. That could never be forgiven. She said nothing but cocked her rifle and shot at him. He dodged and climbed back into his car. Hector didn't know what her problem was, but she wanted to fight, and a fight was what she was going to get!

He drove at her, full speed, but she jumped out of the way shooting at the windows. 'Damn, I should have stole the bullet proof ones!' Was what Hector thought when one nearly hit his head. He tried three more times to run her over, but she kept repeating herself. One finally grazed him and he yelled out in pain. Stopping the car, he got out and screamed his assault at her. Hasky smiled. This would be fun.

Hasky and Hector went at it for hours. It was sundown till Hasky finally said, "Enough! You try to kill me, I'm fine with that! But paperwork? HELL NO." He was about to fire his gun but was stunned at what he heard. "Wha-? GAH!" He was shot! Right in the heart! He fell to the ground, dead on contact. Hasky smiled evilly at her work. "Next time, don't be so bad to get me paperwork. I quit." Surprisingly, she found the car empty. Must have been on one of his frenzies when he went out alone, hogging all the glory to himself. She got in the car, and drove off into the sunset.

"Note to self: Never become president."

Request for Emotionally Crippled Reader!


End file.
